1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a computer process for fast slant stacking of seismic data for transform to a p-tau output format, such method enabling a considerable reduction in computation time thereby to enable slant stack of data much more economically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a number of different programmed methods for carrying out the full slant stack operation in transform of seismic data for p-tau presentation. The prior methods each function to carry out a total slant stack which requires a very great amount of computer time. The inordinate amount of computation time and the attendant expense has considerably lessened the availability of slant stack data operations which are known to be a useful tool in making certain seismic data evaluations.